


Lost but not alone...or hungry [Revamp]

by Angelsbane97



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no shame, Obese!Reader, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsbane97/pseuds/Angelsbane97
Summary: You were just having a normal day and ending it just as normally. So what the hell is this blue circle doing in your living room? And who are these weird cosplayers?





	Lost but not alone...or hungry [Revamp]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks to everyone who read this story before in the original version. I wrote that story a long time ago on my phone and then kinda forgot about it. I read it recently and I didn't like it so now I present you a better more well written version of it! I changed it a bit but its basically the same just with better writing and grammar and more detail.
> 
> I hope you all like this one as much as the original! Tell me what you think of this version! Thank you!

Cold and wet and miserable was all you could think of as you walked home in the rain from work. You jolt from the sudden boom of thunder and wishing you could walk faster right now. The comic book store you worked at was only a couple blocks away from your home and was currently the bane of your existence. See you were, well to put it bluntly, obese. No sugar coating that word at all. When you’re 400+ pounds your definitely a big girl. This also made getting to your house in a hurry hell on earth for you. Thankfully you only had about half a block to go. The sight of your dark wood door was like staring at the pearly gates of heaven right now. 

Opening the door, you were met by a dark but dry and significantly warmer home. The only sound heard was the squeeking of your shoes as you walked inside. You sigh at the emptiness of your home, the feeling of loneliness ebbing slowly into your heart. Sometimes you really wished you had someone here with you. Someone to love or at the very least break the silence with some nice conversation. You shake your head pushing down the longing and put your satchel and jacket on a coat hanger by the door and head to your bathroom. Peeling off your wet clothes and unceremoniously tossing them on your sink, you turn on the hot water and adjusted it to your preferred warm temperature. You sighed contently under the soothing spray of water. Your tense cold muscles staring to unwind and relax. Your hands wonder over your belly and the plush rolls of your body causing a small frown on your face. For the most part you were fine with your body, rarely letting snide jokes or comments get to you, but sometimes you really didn’t like it, like now when you felt kinda lonely. You sighed and tried not to think about it, instead turning your thoughts to what could be in your refrigerator for dinner. You linger for a few more minutes in the shower before drying off and changing into an Aquaman T-shirt and Green Lantern pajama pants. You chuckled to your self over how nerdy you must look right now but that wasn’t nearly as important as being comfortable, which these clothes definitely were.

You stepped out of your room and headed to your modest kitchen. You really didn’t feel like cooking a fresh meal so you settled on some leftover Chinese. Placing the food in the microwave you stood near the window near your dining area. The storm you had walked home in had gotten a lot stronger since you came into the house. Lightning cracked through the sky lighting up the dark clouds and giving off this eerie feeling, like something bad might happen. Before you could contemplate further your microwave beeped persistently demanding your attention. You took one more glance at the angry sky then went to retrieve your food and retreat to your couch. You set the food on the coffee table before grabbing your satchel and getting the two new Justice League comics and a blanket. Once you gathered your things you sat down and got comfortable on your couch. You started to eat and read the comic, enjoying both. Eventually you worked your way through your food and half your first comic. You couldn’t help but be fully entranced by the comic now. The great storyline, amazing deeds and sacrifices and wonderful artistry was enough for you to block out the world. It also probably helped that the characters were really attractive too but that was just for you to think about, shhh. While in your entrapment with the comic the storm outside released a bolt of lightning that struck a transformer outside effectively making your entire block have a black out.

“Really? Are you kidding me?” You grumbled. You marked your place in the book and got up to turn on some candles. The candles were not that far, you had left them out on the table near the door actually, but in the pitch blackness it was hard to see and you effectively managed to stub your toe into said table. After a minute of pain and cursing that would make a sailor cry, you grabbed the matches from the table drawer and lit the four candles on the table. You placed on on the coffee table, one in the kitchen and took the other two to your room. You made your way back into the living room and once again gathered your belongings and took them to your room where you placed them on your bed then plopped your self unceremoniously onto your comfy bed. It took your a couple minutes to settle in. Once your were settled in you decided to finish off the comic you were reading before you went to sleep. You wrapped up the last few pages quickly then put the comic on your night stand away from the candle. You looked out of your bedroom window and thought to yourself how odd it was that the storm hadn’t ended. It must have been bad if it was still this powerful. You sighed, it was just a storm it will pass, you thought to your self and you laid down and closed your eyes preparing to be taken by sleep. 

Right as you were about to drift into unconsciousness the sound of something being torn loudly woke you up. You rubbed your eyes and thought for a moment of what it could be before quickly getting out of bed thinking that maybe one of the candles set something on fire. When you entered the living room there was thankfully no fire but something else entirely. What you saw was some sort of giant blue circle with frayed edges in the middle of the room. You looked on at it in shock and fear. What the hell was this thing? You walked around the it towards your door and was surprised to find that it wasn’t there when you looked at the spot from behind. It was like someone had ripped a hole through the fabric of reality. You came back to face the blue wormhole thing. Now what? It wasn’t doing anything and nothing had come out of it so now what? Who do you call about a giant hole in the fabric of reality? As you were thinking you failed to notice a couple of light blue wisps coming at you until they wrapped themselves around you. You felt a firm feeling around you and yelp when there was a firm grasp around your belly and you began to float up. You panicked and tried to break free but your hand just went right trough the wisp that was pulling you into the circle. Once you were inside the circle you looked behind you to see the hole that you came through disappear. Your home was gone and now you had the feeling of free falling. You screamed in fear of many things right now. What was happening? Where were you going? What if you died? You continued your free fall for what felt like forever. You kind of felt like Alice falling into wonderland except everything was blue and there wasn’t any flying tea tables or chairs. Looking at what you thought was forward you notice a dark speck in the infinite blue. It seemed like it was getting closer. It was! Before you knew it you were being tossed out of the portal onto a cold wet floor.

You groaned from the impact. It wasn’t hard but not at all pleasant either. You slowly got up and took in your surroundings. You seemed to be in some sort of…alleyway? Yeah it was an alleyway with a couple of dumpsters and paper thrown about. You looked up and took a step back in surprise at the two huge buildings that made up the alleyway. Where did these come from? Your home town wasn’t that big to have these huge skyscrapers. Where had that portal taken you? You had to be in a big city but which one? New York? Chicago? LA? Somewhere else? You walked to the alleyway opening and looked at the buildings for any defining features to confirm your location but were disappointed when none seemed familiar to you. Were you even in the right country?! While you were panicking you became a bit hyperaware of your surroundings. You never knew if you would get mugged or something. You leaned against a wall and felt the urge to cry. Now what you were lost in an unknown place with no money or phone or anything not even guarantee if you were even in a place that spoke english. As you leaned there you heard what sounded like voices coming from the other side of the alley. Scared, you hid in between two dumpsters behind some large cardboard boxes hoping that whatever kind of person it was wouldn’t see your large frame, hopefully. Soon several footsteps fallowed those voices.

“Are you sure the anomaly was around here because I still don’t see anything.” One impatient male voice said.

“Yes! For the hundred time it was around here. The scanner is picking up a temporal disturbance like a portal opening. We just have to find what it left.” Another more exasperated male voice said.

“Whatever. You know whatever comes out of a weird, random, portal is usually bad news for us, so you know, I kinda just want to get this over with so I can finally sleep damn it!” The first voice said. The second male didn’t say anything back but the sound of rapid beeping shut the first male up. The steps grew quicker, one incredibly quickly. Your heart beat fast thinking they would find you but you were immensely relived when they passed you. You couldn’t help but notice one of them seemed to have a really bright green light on them as they passed by. They reached the end of the alley where you were dumped off by the portal. You couldn’t see what they were doing but you could hear them.

“This has to be the entry point but there’s no sign of whatever came out.” The second voice said.

“Great, just great, now we could have some sort of crazy portal monster running round Metropolis. The boy scout will really love that.” The second man said sarcastically. Metropolis? Indiana? Was that where you were. You then heard him huff.

“Well speak of the boy scout and will come, with a man bat.” You could practically hear the sound of the other man rolling his eyes before telling him to shut up. The sound of two new footsteps indicated that two new people were here.

“Did you two find anything?” The first of the two new voices had a deep and gravely voice kinda like Batman. You would have laughed at that if you weren’t so scared right now.

“Just this spot. It seems that this is probably the origin of the portal but other then this alley we haven’t found any more residual portal energy anywhere else in the city that we looked in.” The second voice of the first pair said. 

“Same with us.We haven’t found anymore portal energy anywhere else in the part of the city we searched in either. Arthur and Diana are on their way here but told us the same story. It’s incredibly odd that we haven’t picked up anymore energy anywhere else. Just here in this alleyway. Thats it.” A new voice said. This voice was softer then Batman voice guy but still strong. They all seemed to be taking a moment to think about something. Were they talking about you? They had to be. As far as you knew you were the only thing that came out of a portal or out of the portal you were in.

“What if they can instantaneously teleport or something like that?” The second voice said. 

“That is a possibility.” The soft strong voice told him.

“We still would have been able to detect where whatever it is came out from the orbital satellite.” The Batman voice said. The other two hummed and thought again but the impatient voice scoffed.

“Maybe its broken.” He said aggressively towards the Batman voice.

“If it were broken I would know. I always know.” The Batman shot back. The first voice made an annoyed growl.

“Perhaps it is a magical being.” A new this time female voice said. She must have been further way since you couldn’t hear her footsteps from where you were hiding amongst the large cardboard boxes.

“Agreed. The only thing that could possibly hide that temporal energy would be someone who has magic to cover their tracks.” Another male voice said. Geez, how many men were there? So far you counted five and one female. You would have looked but you still didn’t want to be found by these strangers.

“Hmmm. That would make sense. We should probably be prepared incase this being has magic.” The soft strong voice said. The others seemed to agree and seemed to be collectively moving away from you. Once you were sure they were gone you let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall making a small shuffling noise. That was close way too close for any type of comfort. You needed to get out of this alleyway incase they came back, who ever they are. You took a couple minutes to stretch then took off to the opposite side of the alley where those people were. As you walked away you didn’t hear the sound of somebody at the other end of the alley. That person gasped then said something quietly so you couldn’t hear. You had just reached the other end of the alley when someone grabbed your shoulder and quickly had you against the wall. You had to blink several times to even register that there was someone holding you against the wall. You shook your head and looked at the person who had you there… and you really, really wanted to laugh. Holding you against the wall was some guy dressed as the Flash. He looked at you dead on with complete seriousness but you couldn’t help your self and you smiled at him with a chuckle.

“Umm, isn’t it a little early for Halloween?” You said to him. He looked at you in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

“This isn’t a costume. Well it is but thats not the point. Don’t you know who I am?” Now you raised an eyebrow at him. You really should be panicking and trying to escape right now. There was a crazy person who thought they were the Flash holding you against the wall, but for some reason you just felt the need to keep talking.

“Some kind of really good cosplayer? Look I don’t know who you are but you do know superheroes and all that don’t exist right?” His eyebrows raised up practically into his cowl. Before he could say anything in response to that five people rounded the corner. All of them were dressed like the Justice League. You really couldn’t help it anymore and snorted at their appearance. Now these were some pretty good costumes but this is what you were hiding from. A bunch of really good cosplayers? The “Batman” of the group glared at you, which was now making you kinda nervous. Man, he had the bat glare down to a tee. He then took some sort of small iPad looking device from his belt and held it up. What was he doing? Taking a picture of you being shoved against the wall with this nut? Oh god maybe they were kidnappers?! Suddenly a strange blue beam shot out from it and traveled up and down your body. You instinctively shielded your chest as much as you could. The device in his hand beeped and the others looked in on it, then their brows furred collectively as they glanced at you then at the iPad. The “Green Lantern” Looked at you with a confused face.

“This, This is what came out of the portal? Really?” You glared at him. Rude. He glared back at you childishly. 

“She does have the most concentrated energy source.” The “Superman” said to him. The “Lantern” pouted, annoyed for some reason. The Superman ignored him and stepped to you and gave you a non treating charming smile. You looked downward hoping he didn’t see your creeping blush. He turned his attention to the “Flash” who was still holding your shoulders.

“Does she have any powers?” The Flash looked at you then back to Superman and shook his head.

“As far as I know no. She hasn’t shown that she has any or tried to make an escape. Though she did mention something odd. She said that there superheroes don’t exist.” This seemed to catch all their attentions. The Batman stepped up next to the Superman and did that look that bore into your soul making a shiver go down your spine. Though it was the Green Lantern who opened his mouth first.

“What do you mean there are no superheroes? What the hell are we then?” You looked around the Batman a bit annoyed with this guy.

“There are no superheroes in real life only in comic books. You are just some weirdo in a fake spandex costume.” The Flash snorted. The Superman looked a bit taken back by your boldness and looked at the stone faced Batman. The Lantern looked insulted and the Wonder Woman and Aquaman held him back. The Batman stood in front of you with this studying face that was starting to creep you out now.

“Uhh, Hi there. Can I help you?” He didn’t say anything at first just stared eerily at you. Well, this guy wasn’t called the worlds greatest detective for nothing.

“You said that superheroes are only in comic books and we are waring costumes. Meaning its safe to assume that you probably don’t have any powers and you have some knowledge of who we are.” Dang this guy is good. You nodded to the Batman.

“Yeah, I don’t have any powers and you guys are dressed like the Justice League. Everyone where I’m from knows who they are. Secret identities and all.” They all stilled. A world where people know who they are and they are not even real? No one moved for a while making you nervous. The Batman shared a look with the Superman.

“How much do you know?” The Batman asked. This was starting to get kind of real for you. Like you were starting to believe these guys might be real.

“Um, well, I’m not an expert or anything. There are other people who know more then me but I know the basics like who you are, where you live and who you love. Wow, that sounded really creepy, sorry.” The Batman seemed to be thinking .

“We’ll have to take her to the watchtower. If she gets captured who knows what kind of information she knows will fall into the wrong hands and put a lot of people and ourselves in danger.” The Superman seemed a bit surprised with his answer but nodded in agreement. You started to panic a bit. Ok, you had to convince yourself that these guys are not real. Their just a bunch of really convincing actors and this is all just some prank set up by one of your friends. The Superman seemed to notice your panic and approached you calmly.

“It will be alright. We won’t harm you so please just calm down.” His voice was gentle like he was calming an animal. Honestly it was kinda soothing. Well, before the lantern spoke again. 

“Do you need me to hold her down?” He made a green cage like box with some shackles in it. Holy crap! Ok, ok maybe this wasn’t a joke maybe that weird portal really did take you to some weird dimension where the Justice League existed because that cage was way to real to be fake. The Superman and Batman turned and glared at him.

“No Lantern we don’t. Now put that away your starting to give her a panic attack.” You didn’t even notice you were starting to have a panic attack until you noticed your hyperventilating. The Green Lantern seemed to have taken notice and let the construct fade away with an “oops”. The Flash moved his hands to the sides of your arms and gave them a reassuring squeeze. 

“Hey, its ok just breath nice and slow. Sorry about him he can be kind of an ass sometimes.” You just nodded and tried to relax. It took you a few minutes to control your breathing but you eventually calmed down enough to look up at the faces of Flash and Superman. 

“Better?” Superman said. You nodded and he smiled at your response. 

“Good, uh. I don’t think we got your name? You probably know ours but what’s yours?” The Batman made a small, odd face. He was probably internally getting annoyed with himself at the fact he didn’t think to ask that question.

“Oh, Im (Y/n), (Y/n)(L/n). Nice to meet you.” Superman nodded and Batman seemed to be writing something down in the iPad thing. 

“We will ask more questions back at the tower. Who knows who could be listening. Let’s go.” The others seemed to coincide with that. Flash let you go and zipped of next to Green Lantern. You were confused. How were you supposed to get there if he wasn’t going to hold you? Your question was answered when two very strong arms wrapped themselves around your plush waist. You quickly turned around to see Superman smiling sheepishly at you.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’ll be helping you to the Watchtower. For that I have to hold you close so, uh, I’m sorry if this is awkward.” He told you. You just nodded and turned around. He slid his hands around you in a way that made his arms settle between your love handles and his hands were pressed flat into your belly. Your face at this point could have been the color of Flash’s costume right now, it sure felt like it. Then to top this all off he set his head on top of yours. Was he trying to make your face explode? He pulled you closer until you could feel his abs push against your back and his hands sunk into your belly.

“Hang on. This might be a bit odd at first.” He told you. Hang on to what? Before you could ask him anything the sound of something whirring and swishing filled your ears followed by a bright white light that blinded you for a moment. You had the feeling of being lifted up like on a carnival ride but faster. Your stomach dropped and you held on to his arms for dear life. Before you knew it though it was over. The white light was gone and you were standing normaly again. You had to blink a couple times to refocus your eyes and looked around. You were shocked. You weren’t even in the dirty alley anymore. Instead, surrounded by clean, light grey metal walls with some sort of machine on the left wall. Whoa, you definfinatly weren’t on earth anymore. Superman gave you a gentle squeeze to get your attention. You looked at him and he smiled. 

“Welcome to the Watchtower.”


End file.
